


Gotta Have You.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic. I'd recommend giving 'Gotta Have You' by Sara Evans a listen while you read this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Have You.

You stand nervously in the center of the stage. You'd got a few of the band members with you, they had gladly learnt the song you'd been practicing for days. You told Laura to meet you here at 4:30. It was 4:26. Four minutes and she'd be here. You don't remember ever being so nervous in your long life before. You've never been so in love with someone before. Sure you loved Elle. But not like this. You would have done a lot for Elle, but you wouldn't have done half the stuff you've done for Laura. 4:27. You swear time had slowed down. You tapped your foot, but the echo of it around the room soon got on your nerves. You decided to stand still in the middle of the stage. You'd turned the light's off after setting everything up. Knowing Laura would turn them on when she got there. 

4:28. Two minutes. You swear you can feel a rapid heartbeat in your chest, though you know that's impossible. Even after a good meal, your heartbeat never picks up past a slow beat. You glance around to make sure everything is in place. 4:29. She'll be here any moment now. You focus on listening for her, you'd told the band members a signal for when they should start playing. 4:30 on the dot you hear her heart beat close to the door, giving the signal, they start playing, just as she walks through the door and flicks on the lights. 

_I love you like I love the sun_   
_Shining down no matter what_   
_You know just how to light me up_   
_I love you like I love the sun_   
_I need you like I need to breathe_   
_Without you my heart couldn't beat_   
_You're in my blood, you're part of me_   
_I need you like I need to breathe_

You watch as she slowly makes her way to the stage. You heard the way her breath caught in her throat as you started singing. You could see the tears in her eyes as she got close to her, smile on her lips. You realize a little too late that that was the first time you'd ever told her you love her. And you did it through song. 

_Tell me where, tell me where would I be_   
_Without you, baby, I'm not me_   
_Tell me what, tell me what would I do_   
_I could lose it all but I gotta have you, you, you_

She laughs softly and jumps up on the stage next to you. You block out everyone but her, if the band members were going to complain, they don't. Your glad for that. You don't want anything to ruin your moment with Laura. 

_I want you like a burnin' flame_   
_I wake up callin' out your name_   
_Don't take your time, don't make me wait_   
_I want you like a burning flame_   
  
_Tell me where, tell me where would I be_   
_Without you, baby, I'm not me_   
_Tell me what, tell me what would I do_   
_I could lose it all but I gotta have you, you, you_   
_I gotta have you, you, you_

She moves to take your free hand. Pulling you close to her, her eyes never leaving yours. There's barely a gap between you now. You feel her soft breath on your face, You reach up and wipe the tears from her eyes. 

_You save me like an answered prayer_   
_A constant faith that's always there_   
_I take you with me everywhere_   
_You save me like an answered prayer_

You let everything you feel for her pour out into your words. You let her know that you believe them. She saved you. She had faith in your ability to defeat your mother. She saved you when no one else could see you needed saving.   
  
 _Oh, tell me where, tell me where would I be_  
 _Without you baby, I'm not me_  
 _Tell me what, tell me what would I do_  
 _I could lose it all but I gotta have you, you, you_  
 _I gotta have you, you, you_  
 _I gotta have you, you, you_

You let the mic drop to the floor as the song comes to an end. You give a quick glance to the band members and they scurry quickly away. You turn your attention back to Laura and let everything show in your eyes. Your love for her. Your nervousness over how she'll take the song. Your vulnerability. Everything is shown to her. She let's out a small gasp as she catches everything in your eyes. You give her a shy smile and duck your head. You've never been this shy around anyone, but Laura is different, she knows you, what you are, your past. Yet she's still there with you. 

She places her hand gently under your chin and raises your face to look at her. You look deep into her eyes and see the love there. "I love you Carmilla, this was.. Amazing." She smiles before leaning forward to kiss you. It's soft and gently, yet strong and passionate. You melt into the kiss and wrap your arms around her, pulling her close to you. You pull back after a moment and she takes a gasping breath. You rest your forehead against hers and smile while looking into her eyes. Your sure you'll get lost in them one day, but you can't bring yourself to care. 

She's everything to you. She's more than you can ever deserve. She's your world. "I love you." Your voice is barely above a whisper, just loud enough for only her to hear, despite no one else being in the room, you want to keep this moment between you. Private. You love her. You told her you love her and she loves you. You've never been this happy in your life, you've never smiled this much in your life. You don't think you'll ever stop, not with Laura in your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This song has been in my head for days and when I first thought of writing this, I thought Laura would be the one to sing it, but when it came to actually writing it, it just felt natural that Carmilla would sing it to Laura. Anyway, this is the second song fic I've ever written(music just flows so nicely for Hollstein that I can't help doing song fic's for them) Let me know what you think! 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at;   
> ALonelyRose-InTimeAndSpace.tumblr.com


End file.
